Live on
by guitargenocide
Summary: Naruto starts fighting an unknown stranger who might know something about his family. seeking answers he fights until he tells him what he wants to know. rated M for blood and death.


AN: Ok so I've done this for a while and this will be the first time I make a fic like this, you know all action and stuff. Any way I OWN NOTHING! Takes place during his 2 year travel with jiraiya. Sorry If I spell the dudes name wrong

Enjoy.

Naruto walked through the forest, the mission to retrieve sauske still flashing through his mind. Naruto had been wondering how the many things in his life ended up to leading him to a revelation such as that. Naruto didn't realize that he was being followed and watched. He had been traveling with Jiraya for a while and everyday he had the feeling someone had been watching him.

On this day His sensei got incredibly hammered after saying they should take a break from training. A figure jumped out of the trees and threw some kunai at him. Naruto on impulse dodged them and found his attacker.

"who are you." demanded Naruto

"kill me to find out" the person said

"okay, fine" naruto said as he activated a few clones and had them charge at this mysterious enemy. Hoping to just neutralize him he attempted to overwhelm him to get his answers.

A surprise occurred as all his clones were wiped out with great skill. Side steps and slashes to every clone. after all his clones were wiped out they stared each other down

" you need to do better than that to take me down…. Brother." at that naruto's eyes widened. He was about to say a name when he was cut off

"NO I AM NOT THAT UCHIHA YOU HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR DAMN IT" he said which really confused Naruto.

" Okay, well your gonna have to tell me soon." Naruto said as he lundged at him with full force. The tackle had impacted with his enemy and they both launched into a tree. Separating at an open field they both separated far.

Naruto looks up at the strange man illuminated by the moonlight. He saw a man with long wavy red hair going down his back and covering his eyes. His attire was a red shirt with a whirlpool swirl glittering at the front. Along with green cargo pants and what looked like steel plated boots. The man looked directly at naruto and naruto saw blue eyes that seemed very familiar to him.

"okay Naruto, don't ask questions. But seeing as your original sensei kakashi didn't teach you anything. I want you to fight me man to man. No weapons no ninjutsu. All taijutsu and you have to leave me on the floor with broken bones and like that dumbass kakashi said. COME AT ME.. WITH THE INTENT TO KILL ME!." as he said that he charged at Naruto. Naruto and the stranger clashed fists ablaze, naruto then punched him in the skull and sent him back as the stranger turned back around and punched Naruto as well.

Fists raged on until Naruto Punched him sending him flying, naruto ran after him and ran passed him until he waited and with everything he had punched him sending him flying again. The stranger finally landed and looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. He got up and ran at Naruto again. And again the fists started flying each foe getting a lucky hit on each other. Until the Stranger tripped Naruto and with great speed did an uppercut that made naruto fly up.

The man jumped and started to punch Naruto as they descended the man followed a chain of combos between punches and kicks and then wrapped his arm around his neck. He spun around and landed on Naruto increasing the damage with the weight of his body. Both combatants then got up and continued the barrage of attacks.

Naruto then kneed the Man and he fell forward. He then spin kicked him but the man managed to get his arms up to block the attack and sent him skidding back a little. Naruto then charged as the man did the same. Until they both clashed and both went flying back.

This taijutsu battle raged on until the sun came up. Looking at the combatants both were exhausted. Barely able to even stand naruto punched the man in the stomach then the face which sent back till he hit a tree again. Naruto then with what little strength he had pulled out a kunai and held it to the man's neck

"ok…I… won…. The battle. Now tell me…. Tell me who you are…. And how you know me…" he said tiredly.

The man smiled. "just like our family tree. You possess great stamina. However your abilities can reach beyond what any Uzumaki can train with.." he said as he grabbed the kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach. Naruto watched as the man pit out blood.

" One of my greatest mistakes was never being able to find you, Naruto Uzumaki. I wish I could have been there *sob* I wish I would have known sooner that the man that he trusted trained you." he sobbed as tears fell from his eyes. Coughing up some blood he removed the kunai from his stomach and looked Naruto in the eyes. " look bud I let you down and I have been trying to make it right ever since, and I felt this was the only way."

"then tell me who you are." demanded naruto.

"I am Raiden uzumaki. A distant cousin of yours I, just like you, are the last remnant of the uzumaki clan." Raiden said as naruto's eyes got wide.

" my name is part of a clan." Naruto asked shocked.*chuckle* *Cough* "so they even kept that from you didn't they. Yes they have, and I have also searched for you for years to bring about the uzumaki again. To train the last uzumaki and now I have. You now have taijutsu experience. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you as a kid man. Its just that I could never find you." *Cough* *cough* *cough*. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and gave it to naruto. "here this key will open a safe I hid in a cave not to far from here just head up north."*cough* and again he coughed more blood. "here take this." he said as he gave him a map. " it will take you to the safe and to the hidden vault under the ruins of the land of whirlpools. This is all I can give you now Naruto, I have completed my last quest" he said.

"wait I just met you why are you giving up your life now. Please let me help you." naruto said. "you cant man. I want you to live on for me. Please Naruto let me die here. That way I can see my beloved wife and child again. Ugh …. Live on Naruto for our family, for yourself, for your parents, for your friends…. For that hyuuga make us proud. I will watch out for you…." he said as he closed his eyes and let the eternal slumber take him.

Naruto looked at his now dead cousin and cried. After five minutes of mourning the only family he had left he buried him and set out to begin his journey. Training to be the future of the Uzumaki Clan.

A/N: okay so I hope you enjoyed I wrote this to be a living fic so if anyone wants to use this in their story you can just PM me first. Aside from that I would support someone taking this and writing their own stories. I can't make a full story cause I get bored easily.


End file.
